The Way You Love Me
by Morning
Summary: Charley+ Throttle +country westen music.


Okay, first I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars. They are the property of their creators and I use them only for entertainment purposes. Now, we all know how much the guys hate country western music. With that thought in mind I couldn't help but write this.  The song is from Faith Hill's "The Way You Love Me" CD, and I use it with out permission but PLEASE, it's only for fun so don't sue me. 

The way you love me 

Throttle was poking around his bike while Charley was under the hood of an old pick-up truck she was trying to revive. Modo and Vinnie hadn't dragged them self out of bed at the scoreboard since they had decided to have an all night game fest. Their fascination with old Earth board games had almost become an obsession. Charley had hit every yard sale in a twenty-mile radius trying to find as many games as possible, every thing from Candy Land to Trivial Pursuit.

Charley pulled her head out from under the truck and wiped her hands with the rag she had tucked inside the pocket of her jeans. She glanced over and smiled watching her new love tinkering with his bike.

They may never have gotten together if not for Vinnie taking things in hand. He knew Throttle would never approach Charley, even though Vinnie had told him there was nothing serious between them. Charley wouldn't approach Throttle being a close friend of Carbine, even thought Carbine told her their romance was over and the feisty general had her eyes elsewhere. So one day Vinnie just pulled them together, stated the obvious, and as they say, the rest was history.

He must have felt her watching him because he looked up, blow her a kiss, then went back to his bike. She smiled a little more and hummed going to the cab of the truck to put on some music. Scanning through the stations she stop when she heard one of her favorite female artist singing a lively bright tune.

You would have thought that some one had hit him with a cattle prod the way Throttle blotted up, "**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, Charley, please!! Not Country Western!! How can you say you love me and want me listen to that?"** He sorrowfully pleaded kneeing beside his bike with both hands open imploringly toward her.

Charley looked over at him and the overly dramatic way he was acting. "Throttle, it is not that bad. You guys kill me. You never want to try anything different, talk about creatures of habit, sheesh!"

"Charlene, I'll try what ever new thing you ask me to eat, drink, and even wear, to a point. But not my music, please babe, not my music!"

Charley rolled her eyes and started to change the station then an impish smile sparkled in her green eyes. She jump down out of the truck and walked to the middle of the garage.

"Charley? Darlin'? Whada ya doin'?"

"Breaking a bad habit." With that she reach her hand up in the air and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the garage was gone and they were instantly transported to the stage of the Grand Old Opry (For all those not from the US or who aren't familiar with country music it a famous country western music hall)

Throttle practically died from shock realizing that a nicely fitting black western shirt; black slightly tight jeans and black cowboy boots had replaced his biker grab. Not to mention his lady's ability to instantaneously move them through space with the snap her fingers.

On the stage with them was a band playing the same light, airy music that he heard on the radio. 

Charley was decked out in a red and blue plaid, button down the front, cotton shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A Pair of perfect fitting, blue western jeans, and her brown cowboy boots. (Okay, cowgirl if you want to get technical). She rocked over to the still very stunned Throttle, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began singing to her traumatized beau.

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy

_  
_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me

She proceeds to take his arms and wrap them around her waist putting hers back around his neck.

  
The way you love

She nuzzles his nose playfully then looks at him with a playful pout  
_  
  
_

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you 

She broke away and moved to the center of the stage and was join by a group of men and women dressed in similar attire. They begin doing a line dance all moving in sync, hands on their hips, their feet moving in a heel-toe movement.

Throttle, who by the way, had not moved a muscle, continued to stand, with his mouth slightly open, and watching Charley lead the group like she had been doing it her whole life. 

_  
  
_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

Suddenly two women leave the line and take the dazed tan Martian by the arms pulling him to stand next to Charley. She giggled taking his hand and nodding her head indicating for him to follow her lead.

Throttle shook his head to the negative and was about to bolt when she gave him the sweetest, please, just give it a try for me, big eyed pleading stare. He rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't about to disappoint that look and starts to move a little awkwardly at first. 

  
  
You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes   

Charley smiles delighted and moved them away from the group to spin him in a private dance looking lovingly into his eyes and he returned a like gaze.  
_  
_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me 

He held her tighter, and then lifted her up off the ground whirling her around the room. He stopped to slowly bringing her back to the floor his eyes fix on her faultless smile. 

_  
_The way you love me  
The way you love me

Charley began singing much softer; her voice was almost a whisper as she anticipated what was about to take place.

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me_…_were the last words she softly breathed before he embraced her lips. 

The music fades, the people fade and the building was last thing to slowly disappear, leaving the two locked in their kiss, back at the Last Chance Garage.

Modo and Vinnie rode into the garage just in time to hear the last of the music die out and to see their bro and his lady decked out in the western attire. 

Before Vinnie could say anything, looking at him for an explanation Modo held up his hand and shook his head, "I don't know, I don't wanna know and I'm just gonna to leave them alone."

The puzzled young white Martian look once more at the couple, shivered at what he heard before they came in, shrugged his shoulders and followed Modo out of the garage.

The End


End file.
